<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 19: Work by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818025">Day 19: Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/F, It's in the that period of time where Yvette could have worked her way into being an officer, Officer Yvette, bruises from abuse, but only cause there was a program and the mayor was forced to let her, deals with racial hate, mentions of abuse, mobster Fiona, or something like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvette is determined to earn her place as a cop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona/Yvette (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 19: Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yvette was on Fiona’s tail this time. The officer would catch her this night, she could feel it in her bones. She was going to catch the daughter of the mobster and she was going to use it as leverage.</p><p>But as she turned a corner, someone grabbed her from behind. The sweet, earthy smell of Fiona’s perfume blanketed her. One arm caught her arms, the other wrapped around her neck. She pulled Yvette close. “Good evening officer. I heard you’re looking for me.” There was laughter in her words.</p><p>“Shut up!” She tried to yank the criminal’s arm away from her, but Fiona only pulled her closer against her body.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re really feisty tonight, had a bad day?”</p><p>Yvette shoved her elbow in Fiona’s gut, twisting and pinning her against the wall. “You’re under arrest.”</p><p>But Fiona’s eyes fell to the bruises on Yvette’s face, her demeanor turning serious. “What happened?”</p><p>Yvette pressed her harder into the wall. “What do you think? I’m a colored, female cop. I need this to prove I’m just as good as the others!”</p><p>“Your <em>coworkers</em> did this to you?”</p><p>Yvette frowned. “It doesn’t matter! You're under arrest!"</p><p>There was a click as a bullet was loaded into the chamber of a gun behind her. Fiona smiled. "I don't think my cousin agrees with that, officer."</p><p>Yvette's jaw clenched as she let go of Fiona and stepped to the side.</p><p>Fiona grinned as she left. When they were safely away, Fiona turned to her cousin. "Find out which cops hit her."</p><p>Her cousin nodded. "You want them roughed up?"</p><p>"I want them dead. If they live, they'll just take it out on her. And you spread the word she is not to be touched. She's under my protection now."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>She stopped and pointed at him. "That means if she arrests any of you, you have to find a different way to escape than hurting her or there will be hell to pay."</p><p>Her cousin nodded, smirking. "She's not going to like this."</p><p>Fiona shrugged. "Of course she won't, she's one of the actual good guys. That's what makes it fun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>